The Silence is Broken/Dialogues
January 13, 2015 Trevor Crawfield: ...So that's how you do it! Pretty simple, eh? Joel Sullivan: Yes, yes it is, sir. To be honest, it sounds easy but from the looks of it, it's not quite it... Trevor: That's just puppy talk. If you could only see yourself when you did the simulation― *Ring* *Ring* Trevor: Excuse me, I have to answer this. Trevor: Trevor Crawfield speaking... Ah... Yes... A murder?.. He's on it... Yeah... Okay. Trevor: Our field agent, Alisha Christensen, reported that there has been a man murdered on the main street in the slums. I want you to go there and investigate! Joel: Alright, but I've never been on a real investigation before. Trevor: Alisha will teach you there. Now go! Act 1 – A Real Investigation Investigate Main Street. ' '''Alisha Christensen: Hello, Joel. I'm Alisha Christensen, the field agent of LIA. I will be your partner and guide for today's investigation. Alisha: Right now, I think we should focus on cleaning the crime scene up. ' '''Alisha: According to his wallet, his name is Benjamin Tupper, a local spokesperson. Joel: For a spokesperson's mouth to be shut tightly by duct tape, he must have been loud. Alisha: Now's not the time for jokes, Joel. We have to give the body to Cordelia. Alisha: You found a pile of newspapers? Look, what does newspapers have to do with the murder? Joel: I have a feeling someone's hiding in there. Alisha: Search through it yourself and tell me what you find. Joel: I found this faded page too. I should recover what's written on it, right? Autopsy Victim's Body. Cordelia Wright: Hello, Alisha, and nice to see you, Joel, I'll be quick on this. '''Cordelia: Your victim died a rather ironic way. The duct tape covering his mouth and nose caused him to suffocate and die from asphyxiation. Alisha: But, he can't just simply let the killer murder him, can he? Joel: That means there must have been a struggle! Cordelia: That's right. I found traces of skin cells that don't belong to your victim on his knuckles. Which means, it belongs to your killer! Cordelia: Unfortunately, the skin cells weren't enough for me to collect a DNA sample, but I can tell you that you're looking for something who has nasty bruises. Alisha: Great! Let's file this. Search through the Pile of Newspapers. Joel: Hey Alisha, there's a business card under those newspapers. It reads "Triggs Hardware Store". Our victim must be associated with that location. Alisha: Wow, you learnt a lot despite only having three days experience... Joel: We should investigate this hardware store. Let's go. Investigate Hardware Store. Alisha: This plastic bag has some white powder on it. Take out your forensic kit and scoop up some of that for analysis. Joel: Hey... this duct tape looks awfully suspicious. Do you think it may be the one used for the victim? Alisha: We'll know once we send it to Kay. Freddie Triggs: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE IN MY SHOP?! WE'RE CLOSED! Alisha: WAHHHHHHH!!! Joel: Calm down, sir. Are you the shop owner? We have questions for you. Analyze White Powder. Keighley Holt: Hey-yo, Joel, Alisha! What's smoking? Alisha: You, of course! Kay: At-ta girl! Speaking of smoking, this white powder is cocaine! Joel: Cocaine? Whose exactly? Kay: A certain Jarvis Foster's. He's a drug dealer. Joel: A drug dealer? Uh, Alisha, once you're done... doing your... girl thing... we'll have a talk with this Jarvis. Interrogate Jarvis Foster about the bag containing cocaine. Jarvis Foster: Woah woah woah. Who are you punks? Alisha: Luxington Investigation Agency Field Agent Alisha Christensen. Joel: Luxington Investigation Agency Investigator Joel Sullivan. We found a bag of cocaine in the hardware store around the corner. We want to know who you sold drugs to. Jarvis: I was just doing business near the hardware store. Do you have any problems with that? Alisha: Of course not. Stay around, we may have more questions for you. Analyze Duct Tape. Alisha: Hey Kay! So, what can you say about the tape? Kay: All I can say is, well done! The duct tape you gave me contains skin cells which match your victim. Which means, this is the duct tape used to kill him. Kay: However, I found these traces of brown powder on the duct tape which are from coffee beans. Joel: So our killer is a coffee-drinking murderer? Alisha: Well, they won't be enjoying any cups of coffee once they are behind bars! Talk to Freddie Triggs. Joel: Do you know anyone by the name of Benjamin Tupper? Freddie Triggs: Benjamin Tupper? That son of a gun? Don't even mention his name on my lot! Freddie: He's been snooping around my shop for no reason! I completely hate him from his guts. Joel: Well, Mr. Triggs, he was found murdered today. Freddie: Murdered? I don't say I feel sorry for him. He needed silencing and I'm grateful to whomever did that. Alisha: Never. Speak. Of this. Again. Joel: Of what, Alisha? Alisha: Ugh, never mind. Recover the Faded Page. Alisha: It's a phone number. Let's send it to Warrick to track down the phone. Analyze Phone Number. Warrick Travis: You know... phone numbers are like, ten years ago thing. Alisha: Cut to the chase, Warrick. Warrick: Woah, Alisha, cool down. The phone number belongs to Millard Rains. Apparently, he's your victim's friend. Joel: Let's go talk to Millard Rains... and what happened to his friend. Speak to Millard Rains about the victim. Joel: Mr. Rains, Benjamin Tupper was found murdered today. We heard he was your friend. Millard Rains: Benjamin was murdered? Oh God. I knew that it would get him killed someday... Alisha: What do you mean "it would get him killed someday"? Millard: He's really a snooper when it comes to searching juicy details to yell to public. I warned him about it, he just wouldn't listen and now this happened. Alisha: None of us expected this to happen. We'll bring his killer to justice, and you know it. Joel: Stay around for a while, Mr. Rains. We may have to ask you things again. Back at the agency... Alisha: Let's recap. We found a man with his mouth and nose wrapped up with duct tape, and apparently died from it. Alisha: We have the victim's friend who was saddened about his death, but apparently knew what was coming to him. Alisha: Then, there's the hardware shop owner who pretty much was angry about the victim's antics. Joel: Let's not forget about that drug dealer who seemed too suspicious for his own good. Alisha: We don't have any leads right now. Do you have any ideas? Joel: Well... Act 2 – Silence is Golden Alisha: We don't have any leads right now. Do you have any ideas? Joel: Well, we could go back to the crime scenes and search through there again. Alisha: It's the best thing we've got for now, since we don't have much choice. Investigate Sidewalk. Joel: Alisha, I found this torn notebook at the sidewalks. Alisha: What are you waiting for? Repair it! Repair the Torn Notebook. Joel: This notebook belongs to our victim. It has his name on it! Joel: Oh my God! Look at the latest entry by our victim! Alisha: I'll see myself. Alisha: Ah, so Freddie Triggs, the hardware store owner and Jarvis Foster were making a drug deal, which the victim saw and jotted. Alisha: We should confront them both. I'll talk to Freddie Triggs. Joel: Which means I'll confront Jarvis Foster... *Gulp* Confront Freddie Triggs about the drug deal. Alisha: Triggs, we found a notebook containing evidence that Tupper saw you and Foster doing a drug deal. Freddie: Why that little! He found Foster and I doing a drug deal and that he was going to expose us to the public! Freddie: He shouldn't have been there at that time of the day. But I guess that he was too nosy to mind his own business. Alisha: You do know that doing drugs is illegal, right? Freddie: What matters is that YOU shouldn't meddle with MY business! Cops or whatever! Now let me sip my coffee, I haven't done it the whole day. Alisha: I'll have you know that if we found out that you killed Tupper, you're not going to see another broad daylight! Confront Jarvis Foster about the drug deal. Jarvis: Oh great, you again. Joel: We found a notebook from Benjamin Tupper that says that you and Freddie Triggs were doing drugs. Jarvis: Yeah? What about it? It's my business. Joel: He was going to expose it to public but was murdered. Jarvis: That brat better had not. If I ever got a chance, I would splash some of my coffee into his face and watch him squeal in pain. Jarvis: Luckily, he was silenced before he ever got a moment to open his trap. Joel: You better not be the one who silenced him, Foster. By the way, that's a nasty bruise you got there. Jarvis: Making a living takes risks, but you wouldn't know anything. Investigate Counter. Alisha: Patch up those pieces of paper together, there seems to be something written on it. Joel: And this towel seems to have some coffee stained on it. It must have been used by our killer. Alisha: Send it to Kay for analysis and see what we can find. Piece the Pieces of Paper back together. Joel: It reads: "You insignificant little rat! I'll have you know that all those years we spent was because of MY work! -Ben" Alisha: Woah, that sounds brutal, and it is signed by our victim. Alisha: We should give this to Sydney so that we know who was meant to receive this. Joel: Who's Sydney? Alisha: Our profiler. She's great at doing psychological stuff. Oh, and, she's very attractive. Joel: Uh O-oh. Analyze Angry Note. Sydney Perkins: Oh hello, you must be Joel. Hi to you too, Alisha. I'm Sydney Perkins, the profiler of the LIA. Joel: O-oh h-hi t-t-there! Alisha: Joel? What's wrong? Joel: Nothing! It-it's nothing. Sydney: Okay then. This note was written by someone who was outraged by a certain someone whom he had relations with. Sydney: The mood of the writing suggests that it was for a person that he knew for a long time, but not a relative. Sydney: And using the shortened form of his name, "Ben", suggests that it must have been for a friend, if said along with the aura of the writing. Alisha: A friend you say? Oh Joel, it's for Millard Rains! Alisha: We should go interrogate him about the note he received from the victim. He must have been saddened by it. Alisha: Uh, Joel? Joel: A-ah! I'm okay. So w-what was it? Joel: S-she's hot. *SLAP* Joel: Ow! What did you do that for? Alisha: Get a hold of yourself. Ask Millard Rains about the victim's anger towards him. Joel: Rains, we found this note by Benjamin. He seemed pretty angry. Millard: HE'S ANGRY?! Oh, how about me?! I spent my entire budget trying to hold him up his position! Millard: And now, he's claiming that HE was the one who brought ME on my feet?! Despicable! Alisha: Calm down, Millard. He's still a friend of yours. Millard: I wouldn't consider him a friend if he's this cold to me. No. Never. Joel: He was sipping a cup of coffee. Alisha: Which means he drinks coffee! Analyze Towel. Kay: This towel you gave me does belong to your killer! Kay: I found traces of coffee beans AND the adhesiveness from the same duct tape used on your victim. Kay: I also collected some of the epidermic cells left by your killer. Thankfully, it wasn't too contaminated. Joel: Too? So, what can you find from that? Kay: I can't determine the exact age, but I can tell you your killer is in their 30's. Alisha: Great! Let's file this. Later... Alisha: So how did it go? Joel: Horrible. That drug dealer wasn't much of a talker. Alisha: Tell me about it! Freddie was even a bigger of a nightmare. He literally screamed in my face... twice. Alisha: I'm stumped. I don't have any idea what we could do next. We are THIS close to solving Benjamin's murder. Joel: I have this strange feeling that we missed something at the main street... Joel: Follow me, Alisha. Keep close. Alisha: What? Wait up! Investigate Sidewalk. Joel: I knew it! Look! This surveillance camera is directly to the scene the murder took place! Alisha: Wow, Joel. Your instincts are great. Now I know how you passed that test. It took myself ages. Joel: I'll send this to Warrick so that he could tell us what happened that day. Analyze Surveillance Camera. Warrick: So... I was bored and checked out the camera you gave me and check this out, dude and dudette. It does film the exact time the murder took place. Warrick: The killer had their back turned so I couldn't see their face, but using trigonemetry standards from the camera perspective and the angle of the camera... Warrick: Ladies and gentlemen, your killer is 6'0" tall. Alisha: Thanks Warrick. Joel: Yeah, thanks Warrick. Warrick: No problem... now please excuse me while I play some video games. Alisha: Ugh. Later... Alisha: We did it! We've got enough evidence to incriminate the killer. Joel: Let's get them before they run off. Arrest the killer. ' '''Alisha: Since you did very well, I'll give you the honors of arresting the killer. Joel: Thanks a lot, Alisha. ' '''Joel: Freddie Triggs, for the murder of spokesperson Benjamin Tupper, you are now under arrest! Freddie: What? I'm innocent, agents. You've got the wrong guy! I may have hated him but I didn't kill him. Joel: We know that you fought with the victim and received that nice little bruise there. Joel: We also found that the duct tape you used contained some of the coffee you drink. Freddie: Absurd! That is not enough to arrest me! Alisha: AND! We saw exactly how you did the murder using a surveillance camera on the crime scene. Freddie: Argh, fine! You got me! That Benjamin couldn't leave me alone! Freddie: When one day he saw me making a drug deal, he couldn't wait to expose me to public, shaming me and my hardware store's name! Freddie: And to top it all up, I knew I had to stop him from talking, so later that day, I tracked him and followed him to the main street... Freddie: I tackled him to the ground... but he put up a fight and that is how I got this bruise here. His frigid body eventually gave up and I was able to tape his mouth silent. Alisha: I think we have heard enough, right, Joel? Alright, take him to court. ' '''Judge Niles: Freddie Triggs, you are here to answer for your murder of Benjamin Tupper. Do you have anything else to say before I sentence you? Freddie: Well, Your Honor, Benjamin had been too nosy for his own good and got what he deserved. Hell. Judge Niles: Such brutality, Mr. Triggs. And for the manslaughter of Benjamin Tupper, I sentence you to 30 years in jail. All rise! Back at the agency... Trevor: Congratulations on solving your very first real murder! I'm proud of you, Joel. Joel: Jeez, you should know that you taught me what I needed to learn. Trevor: No, Joel, that's incorrect. Your own determination brought you on your feet. You'll be a great detective, Joel, and I know it. Act 3 – Dealing the Dealer Later that day... Trevor: Joel, we still have one more business to take care off. Joel: What is it, sir? Trevor: About that Jarvis Foster, the drug dealer. Some say he's at it again at the hardware store. Trevor: We should speak to him about it first. Come with me. Talk to Jarvis Foster about his drug dealing. Jarvis: Oh look, can't you just leave me be? What's with you agents? Trevor: We've received reports that you have been doing illegal trading yet again and this time we're taking care of it. Jarvis: Nah, I didn't do any trading. I'm as innocent as a kid; you have nothing against me. Joel: We'll see about that. Sir, we should investigate the hardware store. Trevor: Good idea. Investigate Hardware Store. Joel: This trash bag looks awfully suspicious. Trevor: Jarvis may have wanted to hide the evidence. Good thinking, Joel. I'll let you search through the bag. Search through the Trash Bag. Trevor: Well I'll be. Nice job, Joel. Alisha wasn't lying when she said you were good, but I never though you were THIS good during duty. Joel: Thanks, sir. Look, the serial number is faded. Trevor: Decipher the serial number and then send it to Warrick so that he could trace the buyer and seller. Analyze Serial Number. Warrick: This serial number is just too― Warrick: Oh, hello, sir! Let me get down the business, the serial number you gave me is Jarvis Foster's bag of cocaine, alright. Trevor: But who bought it? Warrick: A certain Davis Rimmer. The guy has a criminal record for robbery. Joel: Alright. Now that we've got concrete evidence that Jarvis was selling drugs again, we can go arrest him. Trevor: We should fine Davis as well for buying drugs. Fine Davis Rimmer for the drug deal. Trevor: Davis Rimmer, we know you bought drugs from Jarvis Foster. Davis Rimmer: Damn it! I should've known not to trust that guy. Trevor: We're fining you now. Do not do it again or you will face harsher punishments. Arrest Jarvis Foster for dealing drugs. Joel: Foster, we know about the bag of cocaine you sold to Davis Rimmer. Jarvis: Crap, I underestimated you. Trevor: Yes, you did, Jarvis. You're cuffed, now come with me. After a hard day's work... Trevor: Well done, Joel and Alisha. You two make a great team in my eyes. Alisha: Thanks, sir. Joel: Thanks, sir. Trevor: For now, we don't have any more things to do, so kick back and relax! Category:Dialogues